Odd
by green-mermaid
Summary: [ONESHOT] Tomoyo was avoiding Sakura and Syaoran. How did Eriol manage to make her going out with her best friends again? How will the navy lad cherished the girl again? Dedicated to all of my reviewers this year! Merry X'Mas and Happy New Year everyone!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!!! NOT even Eriol, nor Tomoyo!!! (crying out loud). Not even an item of Harry Potter's attributes mentioned in this fanfiction.

**Dedicated to: all of my reviewers in this year. I can't make it without you! Thanks a lot! And this is just for you!! XD**

Haah… my second one-shot for Cardcaptor Sakura, hope you like it!! (heart thumping). And I also put my own short poem (I'm not that good writing on poem, though, but anyway…)

MERRY X'MAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**Odd**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

_It is nobody's fault,_

_It is not your or my mistake that we become like this_

_Nor it is his mistake._

_If I can blame on something, I will blame _'Love'

_For being inside human's heart,_

_Creating such feelings inside your and his heart,_

_Leaving me behind, alone._

_But, _'Love' _is never wrong,_

_That is why, it is nobody's mistake_

"Daidouji-san!!"

Daidouji Tomoyo, the heir of the international multi-industry of Daidouji Company, looked back to her caller. She was holding a thick book of _Japan History Time to Time _on her left hand. She was at the inter-building corridor, walking alone and was looking at the group of maple trees before she was called by the president of the student council, Takei Kakeru. She remembered the man, who had dark brown hair with spectacles on top of his nose, giving a kind of 'nerd boy' character on him. On his age of 17, he was kinda looked like a man in his 30.

Tomoyo quickly threw her thought about the president away and showed her usual sincere smile. "Yes, Kakeru-kun. May I help you?"

"I am searching for Kinomoto-san. Do you know where she is?" He looked to spaces surround Tomoyo, clearly checking whether the cousin of the Daidouji's heir was hiding behind the raven-haired girl. He was looking at the girl strangely, almost didn't believe that the girl whom he was searching not beside Tomoyo. He almost thinking that, if the invisible cloak in Harry Potter series was really existed, the girl might be hiding below the cloak now.

Tomoyo returned the look given by the president weirdly, almost saying "Just accept the fact that she's not here". Instead, she calmly shrugged her shoulders and relocated the book she was holding, sighing calmly. "She's not here. I've been here alone. If I were you, I would check to class 2-1,"

"And, why is that so?" Takei pushed softly on his spectacle askew up, making the spectacle set on the comfortable position on his crooked nose. And he always hoped it gave him a sort of feeling that he was cool in front of girls' eyes (which, of course, failed completely. Instead, the girls only rolled their eyeball boringly).

"Because, it is her boyfriend's class, Li Syaoran," Tomoyo stated clearly to the student council president. She could see Takei's changing expression. His face was now in blue and his jaw opened. His movement was stiff and his feet locked with the ground as if the ground readied to eat him alive, in his shock state. Somehow, this view satisfied Tomoyo a bit. It's not good, she knew it. But still, it's so funny to see the over-self-confidence student council president froze like that.

* * *

Tomoyo gave him a bright smile and did a bit _curtsy _to the frozen president. "Toddle!" After that, she left the president (still frozen) with the autumn wind blowing towards the president ignorantly. 

Tomoyo closed her journal. She sighed heavily before she put the light brown leather book back to her bag.

_It's been a while since the two of them going out,… I used to do everything with Sakura, now, what should I do when she is not here? There is must be something that I can't do when she is with me, right? Why can't I think a thing? Why I feel so hopeless now? _

A tap from Tomoyo's back brought her back to reality. She was just realized that she sat alone in the empty classroom. It's become a habit of her to wait for Sakura finished her student council job as a secretary but when she thought about it, Sakura already had Syaoran to walk her home. So, what's the point of her waiting for them? Tomoyo looked back, responding to the person who just now poked her back.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? What's wrong?"

"Whoa… that's my line. What's wrong? Don't tell me you're in love with me so that you wait for me for finished my student council job," Eriol grinned to the lavender girl jokingly. He had a seat in front of her conveniently.

Tomoyo snorted a bit and chuckled. Hiiragizawa Eriol, a lad who never stop attracting her. He could be as funny as the world funniest person. Yet, he could throw a cold glare with cynical words daringly and showed his killing expression. He could be sincere as well, keep smiling all day long and having those earnest eyes face of him that girls can't resist. However, when he was in gloomy mode, nobody dared to bother him except his best friends (Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura). A man with hundreds expression, that's Eriol for sure.

"Uh-huh, I love you sooo much that I always want to beside you," Tomoyo replied him excitedly.

Eriol didn't expect to get such an answer from the lavender girl. Somehow somewhat, he could feel that his face was burning, blushing. _Blush!? No way!! Boys don't blush!!, _he thought. But… the girl of his dream saying that to him, so… could it be possibly that Tomoyo…

" … As if it will possible even in your dream. That's your never-being-true-personal theory," Tomoyo stuck a tongue to the lad cheerfully.

Eriol somehow felt disappointed as the girl said the last two sentences lightly as if she never considered his feelings to her. _Waiit!! What did I say?? Considered my feelings to her? What is my feeling to her?! _Eriol was felt like a thunder struck him.

"Eriol?! Are you okay? Are you listening to me? Why are you suddenly gazing out like that?! It's frightening, you know,"

"Sorry. So, what's up?" Eriol gave him a sheepish grin.

"What is the meaning of 'what's up?' " Tomoyo gestured quotation mark with both of her hands. Her eyes were curious.

"What's up means 'what's up'?! I mean, why do you have such a gloomy face like that? You are uglier when you put that face, you know? It's always better to have someone to throw up your emotion, such as me. You can call me Tomoyo Daidouji's Trash Bin. And don't worry, I'll laugh at your trouble,"

Tomoyo looked at her friend. See? This was what made her interested on the blue navy boy in front of her. He could lighten up her mood easily as upside-down the palm of his hand. He had 1001 ways to make her smiled and laughed again.

"HEY!! How could you laugh at my trouble? And do you mean that I'm ugly right now?! How could you say those to your friend?" Tomoyo pouted jokingly.

"I'm not the one who said it," Eriol gave her a shrug, face guiltless.

Tomoyo pouted for a while before changing the topic. "Where are Sakura and Li-kun?"

Eriol rolled his eyeballs, remembering the past scene in the student council room. "That Takei found out about their relationship and yah... He is troubling them after the meeting finished. Troubling Sakura, precisely. But, Syaoran, as a good and caring boyfriend as he is, is helping Sakura with her 'Takei's troublesome task' ".

"Oops… that's my mistake, then. It's me who told him, anyway,"

"No worries. Sooner or later, he will hear the issue. It's not like everybody doesn't talk about it. They are the golden couple. Everybody is talking about them right now and it's a big question when will the rumor fade out,"

Tomoyo gave a slight nod to the boy but didn't add any comment at all. Eriol watched the girl every inch of her expression.

"What's wrong with you and Sakura? Even if she is now going out with Syaoran, it's not like that you should stay away from them,"

"I.do.not.stay.away.from.them," Tomoyo emphasized every word of her sentence.

"Refuse to go out to mall. Saying that you should attend a party. Arranging a meeting with your mother about your company on the same day with your promise with Sakura and Syaoran. Is this what you mean not stay away from them? For your attention, Sakura is worried sick about you. She even thinks that you hate her now that she is going out with Syaoran. This caused Syaoran worried sick that Sakura would break up with him, which is actually impossible, for God's sake. This leads into me, as Syaoran's best friend, to hear all of his whining about how jealous he is because Sakura is always worried about you, not him,"

Tomoyo blinked. "So… does it mean that your intention to come here and cheer me is actually you start getting bored with Li-kun's whining?"

"Part of it. Can't say that it doesn't affect me. But most of the reason is my concern about why do you stay away from them,"

Tomoyo could see that Eriol looked straightly at her, waiting patiently for her answer. She looked deep at the navy eyes before looked away, feeling guilty and afraid if the navy eyes read her mind. But, on the other hand, she knew that she could not hide anything from Eriol. He knew her too much, as easy as reading a book about her.

"It's odd," Tomoyo finally replied him after 10 seconds absence of voice.

"What?" Eriol's face changed into a confused one. He hoped that Tomoyo would say a hundred words to explain about her feelings. Instead, the only words that come out were only two: _It's odd. _

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" Eriol was more curious about these two words (A/N: Eriol thought the meaning of 'odd' as weird, while Tomoyo thought it as in 'odd' number).

"Three is an odd number," Tomoyo added, didn't bother with his comment.

"So?" Eriol replied shortly.

"Pair word is only for even number. One pair for two. Two pairs for four. And et cetera. But three is not included to 'pair' word. It's just like a mathematical model of 2 _plus _1. Three is a pair with an 'additional' number," Tomoyo explained implicitly. She didn't know whether Eriol could understand or not. Maybe some part of her wanted Eriol to understand, but at some part she didn't want the lad to understand. Especially if he understood, meaning that he knew her selfish feelings.

"So… you mean that, you felt like a third party between them?" Eriol watched the girl in front of him.

Tomoyo looked up and met Eriol's face. She gave a slight nod to the lad. After a while, Eriol started to chuckle which led into a loud laugh. He even almost chortled to death. Tomoyo felt embarrassed as the guy laughed loudly about her feelings. _How could I possibly tell my feelings to this guy anyway!? _She felt much regretted by telling her feelings to Eriol.

"Stop laughing, alright!? How could you really laugh at my problem?! I know that's funny for you, but it's serious for me!" Tomoyo raised her voice but not too loud.

"A ha ha. Because, I know answer of your problem already. It's very easy so that you're not realizing it," Eriol wiped his almost teary eyes as he was too much laughing.

"How …?" Tomoyo tilted her head. She was thinking about the answer of her question for this one month, and Eriol? He only needed one second to know the answer of her question? How come?!

"It's …"

"Ehh, you guys haven't gone back home?"

A familiar voice entered Tomoyo's ear when she was ready to hear Eriol's answer. She looked at the source of the familiar voice and met her cousin's emerald eyes in front of the classroom sliding door. Beside Sakura, an amber boy stood calmly and also looked inside the classroom, watching two of his friends who were in the classroom.

"Not really," Tomoyo somehow felt uneasy. She felt guilty for Sakura to avoid her these days although Sakura had done nothing wrong.

"Yeah… we're going back home now. Together. Right, Daidouji-san?" Eriol simply answered to the couple without asking Tomoyo's opinion first. The lavender girl looked disbelievingly to the lad. She thought she had clearly said to the lad that she felt like a third party between the couple, so how could he do that to her?

"Errr… yeah," Tomoyo grinned sheepishly, stealing glances to the navy boy beside her.

"Perfect! How about the four of us to going out together this Saturday to the new theme park? Just like when we were elementary school?" Eriol grabbed his and Tomoyo's bags and started to walk outside the classroom.

Tomoyo's jaw left opened. One, it's because Eriol held her bag for her. Meaning that the possibility to her to escape was nearly zero because she needed to ask for her bag first if she wanted to escape. Two, Eriol's sudden idea about going out together. And to Tomoyo's shock, the couple agreed completely. There's no way she would say she couldn't go out. They didn't have exams or tests or assignment or whatsoever it is for this week. Moreover, she had said before to Sakura that she can't wait to the new theme park. And besides, it's one to three. Tomoyo could only sigh helplessly and went outside the classroom, following her best friends.

Eriol looked at the girl satisfyingly but said nothing to the gloomy girl.

* * *

_SATURDAY_

Tomoyo looked up, watching the new theme park marvelous gate. There was a big effigy of King Penguin holding a light blue ribbon, written "Tomoeda Super Theme Park" in red color. Surround the statue, there was board of little penguins and lamps in many colors decorated the boards. Near the ticket window, there was a simple yet gorgeous fountain, decorated with little angels around the porcelain brim of the fountain. It is almost like the Las Vegas hotels which have theme park inside the hotel and yet, the theme park also got outside theme park.

Tomoyo read the pamphlet given when she was outside. The theme park was actually as big as her mansion plus the garden. They have inside theme park, outside theme park, water boom (outside and inside, onsen, etc), sport club (archery, horsing, fencing, etc), even its own beach. The developer was now building a complete shopping mall, reflexology, and spa near the theme parks, making the area was fully for relaxing. They even offered a program of yoga everyday.

'_As always, mom is never half-doing something,_' Tomoyo sighed proudly inside her heart.

"Tomoyo, are you going or not?" Sakura exclaimed. Although the auburn girl came 30 minutes late from their agreement, but she was now too eager to explore the theme park.

Tomoyo quickly looked at her three best friends who now waiting for her to the main gate. She smiled widely before jogging towards them. "I'm coming!" Tomoyo felt relieved somehow. It's been a while since she went out wit her best friends, especially Sakura, whose time now monopolized by Syaoran. Not that she blamed Syaoran for that, but, still the feeling of loneliness and jealousy kept inside her heart. But, now… the feelings that stuck inside her heart for a long time seemed released. She was free. She wasn't feeling lonely anymore.

Eriol gave his hand to hold her hand. Tomoyo looked at the lad's pale hand before looked at Eriol's eyes. His warm and welcoming yet sincere eyes. Other girls might even pay a million dollar to see the smile. It's different than his usual yet polite smile. Even Sakura had never seen the smile before.

"Why…." Tomoyo asked softly and slowly.

Eriol's smile faded. He quickly changed the expression from disappointment into his funny face. "I don't want to hear any announcement that says the heir of Daidouji company lost in her own theme park,"

"I'm not a 7 year old girl anymore!" Tomoyo pouted cutely and walked faster. She walked ignorantly in front of Eriol.

The navy lad then put his hands into his pocket, as he also hiding his own feeling inside his heart. "Fine, then," He tried to act cool and calm as he always did.

After a few steps, Tomoyo looked back to the navy lad with her cheerful smile like the one she had when she was in elementary. She gestured her hand sweetly, calling Eriol to come closer.

"What is it?" Eriol asked boringly to the girl who just now 'rejected' him.

Tomoyo smiled before she slipped her hand to Eriol's, hugging her friend's arm tightly. "Hiiragizawa-kun, thank you!"

Eriol could feel that heat rose into his head, perhaps if there was a mirror there, he could see the face of him as red as tomato. "Never… Never mind," He stuttered. _As long as you're happy, I'll also live in the very bottom of your happiness, the small world you give to me. Deep and unnoticed. _

"What did you say?" Tomoyo looked up, seeing the taller guy.

"Nothing. Just saying that you should have lot of fun today!" Eriol smiled, tapped a bit on Tomoyo's hand which now tangling nicely with his limb.

"SURE!" Tomoyo's face brightened, showing her spontaneous smile which Eriol had not seen for a while. He smiled sincerely when he saw the girl totally recovered from her gloominess.

Syaoran peeked behind to his friends. His jaw almost dropped as he saw Tomoyo's hand twisted with Eriol's. Even though he was jealous that Sakura sometimes over-caring to her cousin, but to him, Tomoyo was like a sister. And he didn't expect that her 'sister' would have Eriol beside her, and ALSO hand to hand!! "How could he… he…," Syaoran's hand was quivering as he pointed the view in front of his eyes. His face showed his disbelief.

Sakura looked back and saw the same view as her boyfriend did. She tapped twice on her chin before she had a realization and muttered a simple "Hmm…" After that, she quickly dragged Syaoran away to the _roller coaster _while the guy still insisted he should interrogate his best friend.

Syaoran had never had time to interrogate Eriol at the end. Every time he was alone with his friend (or trying to be alone with him to interrogate him as if Eriol was a murderer), Sakura would drag him to a game. Whether it was merry-go-round (which Syaoran reasoned not to get into it because it's a girls' game) or to make Syaoran got a teddy bear plushy for her in the shooting game stall (and Sakura didn't stop bothering him until he got it for her). These, making Tomoyo had much time to spend with Eriol, which she spent it to recorded Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol seemed not mind at all. Well… maybe a bit disappointed because Tomoyo kept focusing on those two.

They played hard, laughed hard, and ate hard, being crazy together. Those stuffs can't help but made Tomoyo remembered the old days, the time when they were still close to each other without anything bond among them. They played almost every game inside the new theme park (thanks to Tomoyo's special ticket from her mother so they didn't need to queue at every single game). They ate ice cream together and grabbed for balloon hat on their head (like the one in CCS second movie).

As the happiness flew, the sun moved back to his home, changing shift with the moon. The sun created a glimpse of red and orange in the cloud, making such a beautiful embroider of the sky. Sakura and Syaoran were walking together, discussing you-don't-know-what. But, from Sakura's expression, it seemed like a nice thing since she's smiling all along. Behind the lovely couple, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking together, but giving a meter space to the couple. Tomoyo kept smiling, looking at her cousin's happiness satisfyingly before Eriol broke the silence between them.

"Do you still clueless about your 'pair' and 'odd' problem?" Eriol looked at long shadows of the four of them.

"Hmm?" Tomoyo moved her attention to the guy. She was actually not completely comfortable with the guy next to her. Afraid doing something bad. Afraid saying something awful. Afraid to acting something shameful unintentionally. Afraid to do this and that. She put herself in the high of self-awareness. That's why; she kept (as if) busying herself watching Sakura.

"Look at the shadow. It's not a 'pair' with and 'additional' anymore. It's 'two pairs' already. It's not three anymore. It's four. So, when it comes to odd number, all you have to do is add 'one' to make it even number. Even a first grade of elementary school knows that addition is much easier than subtraction. So, why should you stay away from them and 'subtract' yourself from them? Do you think when that 'one' went out from the 'three', the 'pair' will satisfied?" Eriol looked at the lavender girl who stopped walking, looking deep into the navy eyes unbelievably.

After a brief moment, no one was saying anything. Tomoyo looked down and saw two pairs of shadow. She thought in silent and suddenly she chuckled, running her hand through her silky hair. "A ha ha, you're right," Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs. Her laugh was becoming louder and louder as she re-thinking about the very easy solution that Eriol gave to her.

_After all these times, I thought the only solution for this problem is 'one should go out from the triangle'. But, then, Eriol easily found out that 'subtraction is always easier that addition'. Why I never think about this before?_

"Err… is it that funny? OK, I know, it looked like a weird joke. Sorry, but please forget what I'd just said, okay?"

"NO!!" Tomoyo quickly exclaimed before she went back to her usual calm pace. "I… erm… you know, you really give me the best solution I've ever had. You always do. And,… it's… I love that part of you,"

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, shockingly. Sakura and Syaoran looked back at their friends in instant (they were actually eavesdropping Tomoyo and Eriol). Tomoyo quickly put her hands on her lips. Eriol still looked at Tomoyo. Was he misheard her saying the 'love' word to him? Okay… not to him but to 'some' part of him. But still…

"Oh, shoot…" Tomoyo's hands weren't covering her lips only now. They were covering her blushing face. She hoped the earth was swallowing her right now, at that spot and on that day.

"Did I just hear…" Eriol looked at the blushing girl deeply.

"NO!!! You don't hear anything,"

But Eriol didn't take Tomoyo's last statement to his concern "…you're saying 'love' to me?"

"NO. I told you,… it's not gonna worked out. I mean, you must love more lovely girl than me and smarter girl than me and…"

"Tomoyo!! Chill out!! Who said it's not gonna worked out?! You even haven't known my feelings yet! Why do you think I might bother going to your class after having the student council meeting? Why do you think I might bother listening to your entire problem without complaining? Why do you think I always try and do the best to comfort you? Why do you think I always look you secretly? Why do you think I always spread my hand towards you?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol speechlessly.

"Because I think you're already perfect and it's not a bother at all for me to listening to you as if your voice is a lullaby for me. It must be and must have been you, the one that I'm searching for ages, even in my Clow Reed figure. I love you, that's for sure,"

Tomoyo looked at the blushing boy in front of her. The always calm and cool Eriol. The cold Eriol. The confident ice-blue-eyes prince of Seijou High. All of that figures of him just faded away in a few seconds. His hand was trembling as the lad clinched it tightly. His face was as if waiting for a death sentence, aware of ever thing surround him. His face was waiting for a word from Tomoyo's lips, _yes _or _no. _

Sakura and Syaoran watched from a meter distance. Syaoran's jaw left opened. He was speechless and yet frozen like ice. Sakura was almost squealing as she watched the two of her best friends. Like Eriol, her heart also thumping hard to know Tomoyo's answer. She hugged Syaoran's arm tightly with twinkling eyes on her face.

"You call me with my first name basis,"

"Eh? Ah… I guess so. It… erm… slipped,"

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol's confused attitude. She looked deep to Eriol's navy eyes before smiling purely to him. "It felt nice when you call me with my first name. Can I make you as my 'pair' then?"

"Don't you think it should be my line?" Eriol scratched his back head.

Tomoyo smiled at the blushing lad. "You're blushing, you know that?"

"You are also blushing," Eriol added, showed his hand to Tomoyo.

"It's the right of girls to blush," Tomoyo intertwined their hand and held Eriol's hand.

Sakura ran towards them and hugged Tomoyo in instant. Syaoran still looked shock but when he saw Eriol, he glared at his best friend. Eriol glared back. The Chinese boy then hit Eriol softly near his clavicle bone. "Don't make her cry,"

Eriol replied him with a simple smile.

_

* * *

.:ending scene:. _

All the way back, Sakura was hopping happily beside Syaoran. While Tomoyo and Eriol still walked at their back.

"So, can I call you Tomoyo?" Eriol asked teasingly.

"Hmmm… you can call me Tomoyo. But, I think I won't call you with you first name,"

"Why!?"

"Because your name sounds like owl's name in Harry Potter series. The old and weak owl of Weasley's family,"

"That's Errol, Tomoyo. Not Eriol,"

"Only a slight different in the middle letter," Tomoyo gestured a small click with her fingers.

"So, what will you call me then? Don't tell me still the same old Hiiragizawa-kun,"

"Hmm… what do you want to be called?" Tomoyo thought for a while.

"Ehmm… darling?" Eriol said teasingly.

"Ewww…"

* * *

A/N: OKAYYY!!! I finally managed this fanfic to be 12 pages in Word. (I'm trying to make it to represent December). Anyway, this is it. I finally managed to finish it before Christmas… Hope ur Christmas is wonderful. HO HO HO!! 


End file.
